The Wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley (on hold)
by Rainremember
Summary: Three years after the Second Wizarding War, Harry completed his Auror training. Having experienced a painful lesson in training, Harry decided to take the next step in his relationship with Ginny. Now, he only had to remember to breathe when he proposes.
1. Harry Potter's Proposal

**Harry Potter's Proposal**

To most outsiders, Harry Potter's life was a tragedy.

Even before he could remember, he lost his parents. As a teen, he lost his godfather. At the start of his adult life, he lost a mentor, along with many friends.

There was a time in his youth when he bore the same sentiments. The second wizarding war made him realize how wrong he was.

He had two of the most loyal best friends a wizard could have, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had a home, 12 Grimmauld Place, where he stays with his godson, Teddy Lupin, and Teddy's maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. He had the most beautiful and brilliant girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and was adopted by the entire Weasley family as another son. He was top of his Auror training program and was well on his way into graduating as a full Auror and fulfilling his lifelong ambition.

As far as he was concerned, he had a perfect life, more than one could ever ask for.

Hence it was with a heavy heart as he returned to 12 Grimmauld Place from the funeral; the events of the last few weeks were still fresh in his mind. He had finally completed the three-year Auror training programme, but there was little cause for celebration, for the price it came with.

He dug deep into the pocket of his coat, his fingers closed in around a cool silver charm. A dull ache drummed at his chest as he looked down at the Knut-sized photo frame and his heart felt heavier as he watched the three figures in the magical photograph.

"Harry?" the voice of Andromeda Tonks called and Harry shook himself out of his depressing thoughts. "Harry, is that you?"

"Hi Aunt Andi, I'm home!" He quickly kept his charm as the familiar sounds of running steps reached his ears. A toddler sporting bright turquoise hair ran unsteadily from the kitchen and took a giant flying leap into Harry's arms.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry, having had extensive experience with the cannonball of a toddler, caught his godson securely with both his arms. "Teddy! You've grown!"

Teddy grinned and his hair turned a familiar bubblegum pink. "I am four years and six months old now!"

"That's my big Teddy," Harry cooed with a smile as he carried the toddler towards the kitchen, following the delicious scent of food. "Hello Aunt Andi."

Andromeda looked up from the pot of stew and gave Harry and her grandson a warm motherly hug. "Welcome back Harry. How was your training?"

One could never have believed this was the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It went well," Harry lied with a smooth face as he leaned into the pot Andromeda was stirring. Before Andromeda could ask any questions, Harry changed the subject, reporting the only silver lining of his day. "I completed my Auror training."

"Congratulations!" Andromeda gave Harry another hug and a loving pat on his cheek. Teddy parroted his grandmother's actions, even though he wasn't aware of what was going on, causing the two adults to chuckle heartily at his adorable actions. "Have you told Ginny yet?"

The mention of Ginny carved a smile on Harry's face. "Not yet. She's away for the British and Irish Quidditch Leagues."

"Oh, that's right." Andromeda nodded while serving dinner. "Now, both you and Teddy go wash your hands before having dinner."

A comfortable conversation took place over dinner as Andromeda and Teddy caught Harry up on everything he had missed over the past six months. Dinner with his small family was always a heart-warming affair, Harry thought.

Harry's smile stayed for rest of the evening. It was only after he tucked Teddy in bed after a story telling session and retreated to his room when he sat down and pulled out the silver charm again. The photo showed a tall raven-hair wizard glaring at an equally tall blond wizard while a brunette witch stood in the middle, looking at the camera with an exasperated smile. Behind it, was the engraving: "Semper Fidelis."

That was a scene that could never happen again.

"Goodbye," Harry whispered sadly to the silver charm in his hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't wait for the perfect moment. Any moment with the person you loved is the perfect moment."<em>

When Harry woke up the next morning, the only thing he could remember from his dream was the last words his partner said to him before he left the funeral. He sat up and the silver charm rolled down his torso before coming to a stop with the photograph facing him.

"Perfect moment," Harry muttered as he picked up the charm.

With a rueful smile, he could almost hear their voices in his head; "he" was the usual arsehole he was, taunting him about his lack of courage while "she" smacked him lightly on his forehead and told him what an idiot he was, harbouring the fear that Ginny would reject his marriage proposal.

To think, barely a month ago, the prospect of proposing to Ginny was even more terrifying than facing Voldemort alone in the forest. Yet now, it seemed such a silly fear.

He had had countless chances for four years and he gave himself excuses year after year to hide from his fear, reasoning to himself that he was simply waiting for the "perfect moment".

Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out a thin silver chain. He watched the sparkling ring dangle like a pendulum for a few moments before removing the ring from the chain.

"_What on earth have you been waiting for, Harry Potter! For the Malfoy family to grow black hair?"_

"_I don't know, waiting the perfect moment I suppose." _

"_Oh for goodness sake, Harry, there is no such thing as 'waiting for the perfect moment'. Any moment with her should be THE perfect moment!"_

The memory of her voice echoed in his mind as he glanced at the ring resting in his palm.

His partners were right.

He was done with waiting.

* * *

><p>Harry did an Undetectable Extension Charm on his trusty mokeskin bag, in which he kept his Firebolt, a small jewellery box and a map. After doing a quick disguise, he slung the Invisibility Cloak over his shoulder and he sneaked up to Andromeda's room where he left a note indicating where he was headed to.<p>

Out of habit, Harry did multiple Apparations under his cloak, checking the map in each interval for notable forested area before Apparating to the next area. Even so, it didn't take Harry long before he reached Holyhead, North Wales.

Being an Auror meant more than learning the abilities to battle and capture dark wizards. Most Auror trainees were able to detect magical places that were hidden in the Muggle world without the aid of any devices. Hence, locating the game pitch was an easy feat for Harry.

The familiar sounds of Quidditch brought back fond memories for Harry and he could not resist a smile for himself. He kept his cloak and walked towards the entrance, his trademark lightning bolt scar surprising the two guards at the gates.

"Harry Potter!"

"Blimey, it really is him!"

"Good day sirs," Harry greeted politely. "May I know the time and the score for the game now?"

"It is into its twelfth hour, Mr Potter," one of the wizards replied with a star-struck look on his face. "The Harpies are in the lead by fifty points."

"I see. May I ask a favour of both of you?"

"Anything, Mr Potter!" The two wizards nodded fervently. "Anything."

Harry grinned. It was in times like this he appreciated his title of The Boy Who Lived.

"Excellent. I am planning a surprise for my girlfriend, Miss Ginny Weasley who is playing Chaser for Holyhead Harpies, and I would like your assistance…"

After a few hushed whispers, the two wizards were more than happy to open the gates for Harry without a ticket. They directed him to the guards' resting area, where he enjoyed a perfect view of the game proceedings while staying hidden behind the tentage. He watched the game reached its peak as the Snitch appeared an hour after he snuck in. As the Seekers of both teams flew expertly across the pitch chasing the elusive Snitch, his eyes were fixed on the single red-head of the team, currently in possession of the Quaffle with two Wasp Chasers at her tail. He watched in awe as Ginny flew upwards abruptly before circling down in the blink of an eye, throwing the two Chasers off her tail. In the next second, she raised her right arm, throwing the Quaffle into the Wasps' hoop, winning the deafening cheers of the supporters.

"Harpies takes lead with a hundred and sixty points - "

A second wave of cheers interrupted the game announcer, as Wasp's Seeker caught the Snitch at the next moment. Ginny's last goal turned out to be the winning goal for the Harpies as her team won by ten points.

The supporters of Harpies burst into ecstatic cheers and chants just as the name of the winning team was announced. The Harpies met in mid-air, each one struggling to hug Ginny.

There's his cue, Harry smiled to himself.

"Congratulations to the Holyhead Harpies, for making it into the finals of the British – wait, what is this. Someone is walking out to the pitch!"

"It's Harry Potter!"

"_Harry Potter?"_

"_It's really Harry Potter!"_

"_What's he doing here?"_

The audience was abuzz with excitement and curiosity as every single pair of eyes in the game pitch focused on Harry at that instance. He was very much aware of the attention he brought to himself, but he was only looking at the red-head who was still midflight, her beautiful features frozen in an expression of complete shock.

Harry took a deep breath and pointed his wand to himself, muttering the Sonorus charm under his breath.

"Con- Congratulations to the Harpies for their victory," Harry almost fumbled at the sudden amplified volume of his voice but manage to continue without missing a beat. "In light of this happy moment, I would like to ask Miss Ginny Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies a question."

At that, he dropped to his knee and held out the jewellery box above his head. He knew Ginny could see the box in his hand.

"Miss Ginny Weasley," Harry started, his heart pounding deafeningly in his ears, looking straight at her. "Will you marry me?"

One could hear a pin drop as silence fell over the pitch. Every single witch and wizard, including the announcer, in the game pitch held their breath in anticipation of what was to come.

Harry, on the other hand, was growing deaf from the excruciatingly loud heartbeats.

_Da-dum._

His initial fears of rejection crashed into his senses like a tidal wave as the silence lasted for a second...

_Da-dum._

Or two seconds…

_Da-dum_

Or two hundred lifetimes.

Then, the colour fiery red flashed across his eyes. The next thing he knew, he tackled to the grass floor by one Ginny Weasley, who couldn't seem to decide whether to hug, or cry, or laugh, or kiss him and thus did all four simultaneously. The ring box was knocked to the ground, but that was the least of their concerns.

"Yes!" Ginny yelled, her voice choked with tears.

"She said yes!" The voice of the announcer echoed.

The game pitch once again exploded into a thundering applause and cheers that shook the very grounds of the pitch. Everyone was hysterical and ecstatic at the event, but Harry could not hear any of them. Ginny's acceptance of his proposal resonated in his ears and every nerve in his body. His heart tightening with love, his lips met with Ginny's soft, warm lips in a fiery and passionate kiss.

A few moments later, Harry and Ginny collected themselves and amidst the still deafening cheers from the game pitch, Harry slipped the ring into Ginny's ring finger as with the traditional of a marriage proposal. The moment Harry stood up, Ginny leapt onto him, words failing her as she could only hug her boyfriend with all her might to describe her elation.

They were right, Harry thought of his partners' words as he smiled at Ginny, her lovely brown eyes sparkling and bright with tears of happiness.

_Any moment with the person you love, is the perfect moment._

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

To the readers who read my previous story _The Last Will and Testament of Fred Weasley, _this story is set in the same universe, 3 years after Fred's death and will be centered around Harry and Ginny's wedding.

What was meant to be a comedic one-piece, went out of hand as I went on a writing frenzy that lasted almost five hours and included the threads of a new Harry Potter story in this opening chapter.

As much as I would like to explain the details of this story now, Harry's adventures in Auror training will not be the focus of this story.

However, I do think it is necessary to include in a little bit of context. In short, Harry had two partners in Auror training, the wizard and witch in the photograph, and both of them gave them the same advice at two different points in time. If you couldn't guessed it yet, the funeral mentioned was for one of his partners.

Back to the main story event, I hope everyone liked how Harry chose to surprise his girlfriend with his proposal. What can be more exciting than proposing in a Quidditch game? ;)

Do leave your comments and reviews. :)

Signing off  
>Rainremember<p> 


	2. Wedding Madness

**Wedding Madness**

Preparation for their wedding could only be described in one word: Madness.

Harry had always known the media paid close attention on his relationship with Ginny for some unfathomable reason. One might have thought he was dating the Queen, or that he was the Queen. However, it was only today did he realize the insane amount of effort that the media put into following the progress of his relationship.

"What do you see out there?" Harry nudged the red head standing next to him, his tone tight with a mixture of exasperation and amusement. Ron Weasley replied with a wry grin.

"Madness."

And there's that word again. Madness. Truly, there was really no other word to describe the sight before their eyes.

"When was the last time you saw that many reporters gathered in one place?"

Harry thought for a long moment. "The World Cup?"

Ron nodded in agreement. "Sounds about right."

Both wizards paused for a moment.

"Are these reporters serious about taking pictures of me trying out my wedding suit?"

"Looks like it. Or perhaps some of them just find the image desirable," Ron teased, reminding Harry about an unspeakable incident with a fanatic reporter.

"Please don't even go there, Ron," Harry groaned, shaking his head, as though the action would shake away the memories of the stalking case from two years ago.

As if having a fanatic reporter determined to obtain pictures of an unclothed Harry for his own "personal collection" wasn't bad enough. A simple case of stalking usually handled by the Magical Law Enforcement caught the attention of the Auror Office when the reporter was discovered to be a serial rapist and killer, and his targets were wizards from "personal collection" – wizards he deemed too "desirable" for the male community. All of the remaining targets, Harry included, even though he was an Auror trainee at the time, were placed under Auror protection while another team was assigned to arrest the reporter. Harry's team made sure to remind him of that incident on a regular basis after that.

And one of the trainees Auror who was involved in making the arrest two years ago was now shaking in silent laughter at Harry's reaction.

Harry threw a pointed glare at his best mate, which was ignored in fits of muffled chuckles. When Harry finished the paying for his purchases, both wizards stopped short of the door, staring at the knob apprehensively. The assistant for Madam Malkin, on the other hand, offered no other help except for a sympathetic look.

"You know Harry, I'm not really looking forward to walking out there," Ron sighed, gesturing to the crowd gathered outside Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Neither am I," Harry admitted. "Let's Apparate to WWW."

"Agreed."

"Thank you, Madam Malkin!" Harry yelled to the elderly robesmaker, who had retreated to the back of her shop. A hand waved at them in response.

"It's madness out there!" Ron gasped as both he and Harry Apparated into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from the backdoor. They stopped in mid-stride as they caught sight of the incredible crowd that was in the shop. "Merlin, it's madness in here too!"

Ron's older brother, George Weasley, Apparated to their side (because there was absolutely no space for him to walk across the shop) and gave a hearty laugh at Ron's comment. He gave his brother and Harry a habitual hug.

"What were you two doing here?"

"Trying to escape from the reporters who camped outside Madam Malk-…"

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

Ron's reply to George was interrupted halfway by a hysterical cry of delight as a customer pointed ecstatically at Harry. The crowd within the shop was silenced for a second before breaking out into thundering applause and deafening cheers.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Reporters started Apparating into the shop, each carrying a camera is such a way Harry was vaguely reminded of soldiers and machine guns.

"_Harry Potter! May I have a comment?"_

"_Mr Potter, may I have an interview?"_

"_When will your wedding be?"_

"_Where will your wedding be?"_

"_Is it true your wedding will be held at Ginny Weasley's residence?" _

Questions from reporters overlapped one another and the trio could barely hear any of them over the racket in the shop. Harry moved towards the backdoor, until he heard a loud exclamation from the crowd.

"_I KNOW WHERE THE WEASLEYS ARE STAYING!"_

The reporters started crowding in onto the source of the exclamation, each one shouting questions on the location.

At that Ron threw a concerned look with George, who nodded urgently, pushing them behind him. "Apparate, now! I'll take care of things here!"

The last Harry heard before the familiar sensation of Apparation filled his senses, was George Weasley yelling "SILENCIO".

Ron and Harry Apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place, both feeling as though they had just completed a morning of Auror training. A moment later, when both wizards caught their breath, Harry massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose my wish of a quiet wedding ceremony is out of question?"

"Mate, you should have thought of that before you proposed to Ginny at the Leagues," Ron laughed.

"Thanks Ron."

"Anytime, mate." His best friend replied, still in fits of laughter

"…"

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was next to experience the madness of the wizarding community. Following Harry's tale of reporters waiting outside Madam Malkin's shop, the bridesmaids involved in Ginny's wedding preparation (namely Hermione, Angelina, Fleur and Luna) took extra pre-caution in entering Madam Malkin. Hermione first sent a message to the elderly robesmaker before all five of them Apparated directly into the shop.<p>

The good news was, they made it into the shop without causing a stampede in Diagon Alley.

The bad news was, the reporters were, quite literally, camping outside Madam Malkin's shop, in anticipation of either Ginny or Harry's appearance, so she never did successfully evade them.

However, the worse news was the crowd of campers outside Madamn Malkin's shop was boosted exponentially, with dozens of Harpies' fanbase, most of whom were also equipped with cameras, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the most famous Chasers of the Holyhead team.

Fleur started muttering under her breath in French at the crowd, who were now gathering swiftly and pressing their noses upon Madam Malkin's windows. Hermione, following the advice from her husband, quickly cast thick black curtains on all windows and protection wards on the front and back doors.

"One might have thought you were marrying the Minister of Magic," Angelina breathed in disbelief. "I honestly thought Ron and Harry were exaggerating."

"Harry said something similar," Ginny threw her a wry smile. "He said one might have thought he was marrying the Queen of England, given the attention on our wedding."

The group burst into hearty laughters.

"I never would have imagined that one day my shop would require _Protego__Totellum_ before I could get to work," the loud, boisterous voice of Madam Malkin sounded behind them as she walked out carrying Ginny's wedding dress. She nodded to Hermione. "Thank you dear. I only just had my front door fixed two days ago."

The rest of the witches' attention was taken away by Ginny's dress. Ginny touched the dress carefully, feeling the soft silkiness of the rose-golden material with her fingers, her eyes transfixed by the sheer beauty of the design. Madam Malkin, looking very pleased with the reaction from the group, prompted Ginny to change into the dress before heading back to her workroom. She reappeared again moments later, levitating four bridesmaid dresses made of champagne gold silk, and for the next hour or so, Madam Malkin's robeshop was filled with laughter and giggles.

* * *

><p>"BILL, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PUT UP THE GOLD RIBBONS!"<p>

The first sound that greeted Ginny when she reached to Grimmauld Place later that afternoon was the sound of her mother yelling instructions at her eldest brother from three stories up.

"MOM, I **AM** PUTTING UP THE GOLD RIBBONS," Bill yelled back, before winking at his sister. "I am rather sensitive to the color of gold, thank you very much."

"RON, CONTACT CHARLIE. HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY NOW!"

Ginny laughed. The familiar sound of running footsteps reached her ears and she turned around, just in time to catch a leaping toddler with bright grass-green hair. "Hello, Teddy!"

"Look out for Victoire, she's been imitating Ted-" Bill had not finished his sentence when a vision of blond came flying through the air, aiming straight at Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny!"

At that moment, Ginny's reflexes, sharpened by years of Quidditch training, kicked in and the red-head caught her three year old niece securely with one arm with the other still carrying Teddy.

"Wow," Bill's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He wasn't the only one who was impressed.

"This," Ginny winked at her brother and her fiancé while kissing both toddlers' cheek adoringly. "Is the result of Gwenog substituting Bludgers as Quaffles in our trainings."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Harry joked and kissed his fiancée's cheek. "How was Diagon Alley?"

"Mad," Ginny replied, setting both toddlers down and watched them run away in a simple game of 'tag'. "The reporters camped outside Madam Malkin's."

Harry grimaced. "How did Madam Malkin's take it?"

"George is going to help her." Ginny grinned. "Payback for the stampede, he says."

The wizard laughed. That would be a sight he'd liked to see. Never, ever tick off a world-famous prankster with a shop full of pranks at his disposal; or a robesmaker with a shop full of needles at her disposal.

"Do you think we can pull off a wedding amidst this madness?"

"Mr Potter, you're forgetting that I grew up in madness." Ginny's grin was contagious. "Besides, all we had to do is to say two words to each other. How difficult can it be?"

Harry nodded and closed in onto Ginny, his hand wrapping around her neck and pulling her close to him…

"CHARLIE, WHAT IS THAT DRAGON DOING HERE?" Molly's voice interrupted the couple, who looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Madness is right.

Harry and Ginny stopped laughing after a moment and stared at each other in shock.

Wait a minute.

Dragon?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

First of all, thanks to those who reviewed!

**Laura****Potter****is****awesome**: Thank you! Cute way, but mildly disastrous too. Wait till it gets to their wedding day.

**Cassia4u**: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**F****Maurice**: Thank you! Yup, you're right. He could also share that story/technique with his sons in the future. ;)

**SinaFairchild**: Thank you! Wow, you're pretty accurate in your guesses. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Second, this is a filler chapter, loosely based on the marriage of Prince William, and also on what I observed during my cousin's wedding preparation. But then again, what are the chances of Harry and Ginny enjoying a quiet, eventless wedding? *winks*

I tried to make it comedic, but well, I'm rather hopeless at humour. Nonetheless, I hope this brings a smile to all readers!

Reviews are love. *hearts*

Signing off

Rainremember


	3. Wedding Gifts

**Wedding Gifts**

"Ginny, if you don't stop twitching you will end up with very dark rings around your eyes," Angelina was trying to hide her exasperation as she went about applying mascara for Ginny. "Don't force me to use _Petrificus__Totalus_ on you now."

"Relax, Ginny," Hermione commented. She was responsible for Ginny's hair while Fleur and Angelina was responsible for makeup, and at the moment, she was using magic to do huge luxurious curls for Ginny.

"This coming from the witch who couldn't sleep two nights before her wedding day," Ginny replied dryly, eyeing her sisters-in-law from the mirror. "And another who needed Cheering Charms every hour to rid nerves."

The wives of George and Ron Weasley coughed lightly in mild embarrassment while Fleur laughed gaily at Ginny's comments. The wife of the eldest Weasley was perhaps the most relaxed bride of the ladies in the room, given the circumstances of her wedding.

"If anything, 'Arry should be the one nervouz," Fleur commented, her French accent less noticeable now having lived in England for years, while blending some blusher. "Remember how nervous Ron was."

The ladies laughed, with Hermione perhaps being the loudest. Her wedding was a comedic event from end to end and two years to the day of their marriage, Hermione still enjoyed teasing her husband about it.

"You ladies would be nervous if there was to be a live dragon at your wedding," Ginny sighed.

There was another burst of laughter from the bridesmaids. Charlie Weasley had turned up with a live dragon, an actual young Hungarian Horntail (named Cornus), presenting it as his wedding gift to Harry and Ginny. Only Merlin knew how he managed to obtain permission from the Ministry of Magic to even bring it into England, or obtaining an actual license for Harry and Ginny to rear it, for that matter. Never mind the minor detail that the couple was completely clueless on how to rear a dragon. When Ginny pointed that fact out to her elder brother, the dragon-keeper responded…

"Take it as practice before having your first child," Charlie grinned mischievously.

"…"

At the very least, this Horntail was a young male, barely a year old and was only five feet long. According to Charlie, was very much more mild-tempered than its peers; 'a rare one', he said. True enough, the young dragon was incredibly docile, never breathing so much as a wisp of smoke since its arrival, and allowed just about anyone to pat any part of its scaled body. It was docile enough for Harry to take rides on its back. Harry described it as not unlike riding the Hippogriff in his third year.

Right now, the said dragon was out in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place with two very exuberant toddlers and Charlie riding on its back, while Bill and Percy watched carefully, wands at the ready for any accidents. Needless to say, Molly was less than pleased at Charlie's choice of gift, but she relented eventually, after seeing how her granddaughter adored it.

"It waz a unique gift, you 'ave to give 'im credit," Fleur grinned, applying blusher on Ginny's cheek with expertise.

"At the very least, Cornus could help keep off the nosy media," Hermione reasoned, trying to hide a smile.

"I just hope it doesn't keep off our guests too," Ginny commented wryly.

A few stories below where Ginny was getting her makeup done, a certain bridegroom was in his room (previously his godfather's room) trying, for what seemed like the countless time in his lifetime, to flatten his hair.

"Forget it, mate," Ron chuckled as Harry positively growled in frustration. "Your hair has a personality of its own."

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. Though he stopped trying to flatten his hair after that, he didn't stop pacing. The nervousness he felt during his proposal had nothing on this.

Ron, who was Harry's best man, empathized with how Harry was feeling. The red-head was an even worse wreck that morning of his wedding day. If not for Harry, his best man at the time, he might have just passed out even before the ceremony started.

Having said that, just because he remained conscious didn't mean his wedding was a smooth sailing affair.

"I think I finally understood why you were a case of nerves that day," Harry muttered.

Ron stood up at that moment and clasped his hands heavily on Harry's shoulders, imitating what the latter had done to him two years earlier. Harry jumped at the sudden contact. "Harry James Potter, you loved my sister, don't you?"

"Of course!" Harry's answer was unwavering, despite his anxiety.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with her, don't you?"

"Definitely!"

"Today is the start of spending the rest of your life with her," Ron continued, using Harry's words from two years back. "You should be looking forward to this."

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. His anxiety, however, was not muted.

"Hit me with a Cheering Charm," Harry gasped. Ron resisted the urge to chuckle. It was a perfect reenactment of Ron's own wedding day, only this time, the roles were reversed.

"Harry," the familiar voice of Andromeda sounded from outside his room before Ron could cast the spell. Harry opened to door to see Andromeda dressed in dress robes of a rich emerald color.

"Aunt Andi, you look beautiful," Harry complimented. The older witch smiled widely and gave Harry a hug. She handed a small, wrapped box to him.

"This came for you earlier through special owl post," Andromeda explained. Harry thanked her and Andromeda left to prepare Teddy for the ceremony.

"What's that?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and went about unwrapping the box. As he pulled open the top cover, the first thing he saw was a simple note written in a calligraphy which Harry recognized in an instant. It was the handwriting of his partner.

The note was short, and curt, and true to the personality of the person who wrote it.

_Congratulations._

_D.S.M _

Beneath the note, laid a pair of cufflinks made of the most beautiful gemstones Harry had ever seen. The design of the cufflinks was simple; a large sparkling round champagne gold diamond rested in the middle, surrounded by dozens other smaller dark red rubies in a perfect circular border – these were the colors of his house at Hogwarts. Harry's finger felt a touch of roughness behind the cufflinks and he turned it over. Two familiar words that were engraved on the back of the cufflinks greeted him.

_Semper Fidelis_

Harry recognized the handwriting of the third member of his team. Disbelief stung the back of his eyes as he realized they must have had bought this before they went for their final mission. He fingered the engraving for a moment, the cool metal warming the depths of his chest, before clasping the cufflinks onto his dress robes. The cufflinks immediately added a touch of elegance and grandeur to his garnet colored dress robes.

The cufflinks were a testament that his team was once complete. Only she, being Muggleborn would know what a cufflink is used for, and only he, with his family background, had the taste to select such a grand (not to mention, expensive) item. He could almost imagine the conflict his two partners had while selecting this cufflink. The two of them never could see eye-to-eye when it comes to material tastes.

"D.S.M," Ron first read from the card in thinly veiled amazement as he recognized the initials and held up Harry's wrists, admiring the cufflinks. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. Somewhere, someone must be laughing in his grave. Snape, probably."

Harry laughed at Ron's comment. His mood lightened exponentially. The gift came as a pleasant surprise for him and cheered him up better than any magical charms possibly could.

"I suppose you don't need a Cheering Charm now," Ron chuckled as he watched Harry kept the note and the box in the top drawer of his desk.

Harry grinned.

No, he didn't.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I was having a minor debate with myself in including this chapter in. It didn't seem right to include so much of another unpublished story into this story, but then again, it also didn't seem right if Harry's partners did not give him a wedding gift.

In the end, the feel of this chapter won out. By now, it is quite apparent who Harry's male partner was. Rest assured I **am** planning to do a story on that. This particular combination is simply too much fun for me to pass up. It will come, sometime in the new year, after I finished the story planning.

I am not done with the dragon yet though. Next chapter should be the actual wedding ceremony. Someone else from the books will appear. It will be fun. *grins*

**Alicenotinwonderland: **Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**SinaFairchild: **Thank you for your kind compliment and long review. *hearts* You did point out something I didn't consider, and that is apparating straight to Grimmauld Place. (Oh well.) And as much as I'd like to describe how George and Madam Malkin dealt with the reporters, I supposed it would be better to leave it to everyone's imagination. In my mind's eye however, the reporters were not able to sit properly for a fair bit of time. *winks* About Harry's partner… well… I hate to do this, but you'd have to wait for the new story to know who she is. Many thanks again for your kind and very long review.

**WizardChick4Eva: **Thank you! Hope this one made you smile too.

**Pimberlee: **Thank you for your kind review!

**Holyhead****Harpies: **Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**F****Maurice: **Thank you! About Ron and Hermione's wedding, I don't have much of an idea on what to write about it, so at the moment it's not in the plans. Perhaps at a later time if any inspiration strikes. ;)

Signing off

Rainremember


	4. Moments

**Moments**

"Was that screaming I heard?" Ginny asked as she stuck her head out of her room. She was just putting on finishing touches and her rose-golden watch on her wrist when a series of blood-curdling screams pierced through the air.

She was met with three sisters-in-law and a second brother laughing boisterously.

"Cornus tried to welcome the media," Hermione dabbed tears from her eyes. Fleur and Angelina seemed to be laughing too hard to be able to speak.

"How?" A slow grin spread across the youngest Weasley's face.

Charlie was, if anything, proud of his gift for his sister and brother in law. "Oh, it was nothing. He simply ran towards them."

Ginny started laughing.

_Always run when you see a Horntail running towards you, or any dragon for that matter._

That was the opening statement in the first chapter for _Dragons of the World_, an encyclopedic reference book published by their schoolmates and fellow DA members, Michael Corner and Terry Boot. The duo had invited Harry to write the opening chapter. The Triwizard Tournament winner penned the above statement as the first line to the entire publication.

It later on became the key quote in the book's advertising. Eventually, the reference book made historical record breaking sales, knocking Gilderoy's auto-biography off the sales charts, making it one of the top selling books in wizarding history, and making Harry's cheek-in-tongue comment one of the most commonly quoted statements from any wizarding reference books.

The last Ginny heard from Michael Corner, they were in negotiations with Hogwarts for having _Dragons of the World_ to be the textbook for Care of Magical Creatures.

"How is Cornus taking it?" Ginny asked after she caught her breath.

Charlie, who was starting to calm down, started laughing again. "He's circling the air above the wedding tent now, sulking."

* * *

><p>"Sulking?" Harry could not believe the words coming out from Ron's mouth.<p>

"Sulking."

"You're telling me that there is a young Hungarian Horntail circling above the tent where I am about to make my wedding vows and he is SULKING?"

Ron winced as Harry's voice broke a decibel right there. "Relax, mate. We'll get him down before the wedding."

"HOW?" Harry was in complete disbelief.

"Good question," Ron muttered as he glanced up at the young dragon that was, at the moment, groaning forlornly. At Harry's glare, he pressed his lips together. "No worries, I'll get Charlie to do it."

"…"

Even the weight of his cufflinks was not comforting him. The euphoria of receiving the wedding gift from his partners was wearing off like ice melting in a British summer's day, and now, as he awaited the ceremony to commence, he was losing function of his lungs.

The fact that there was an unhappy Horntail right above the spot where he was supposed to stand was not making him any more comfortable.

"Harry?" The voice of Percy Weasley sounded outside the door. "The guests are arriving. You should be out here."

"Coming!" Harry replied and checked his dress robes for the last time in his mirror. He took a deep breath as he reached for the door.

"Steady, mate." Ron whispered.

"I'll try."

"I'll catch you if you faint."

"… Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime."

Oh Merlin.

* * *

><p>With her parents standing by her side in her room, Ginny Weasley swallowed as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her mother reached out for her and hugged Ginny tight, stroking the back of her head lovingly.<p>

"My dearest Ginny," she cooed to her youngest daughter. The gentle words resonated with the infinite love of a mother. "My baby."

"Mommy," Ginny swallowed, blinking away hot tears that gathered at her mother's soft tone. And that was all she could say for a long moment as mother and child hugged each other tightly.

A few moments after, Ginny felt another pair of arms and recognized the musky scent of her father's cologne. Arthur Weasley spread his arms around the two most important women of his life and rested his head against Ginny's. He didn't speak, but Ginny could feel her father's emotions through his nervous and lengthened breathing.

"Daddy," Ginny untangled herself from Molly's hold and plunged herself into her father's hold. Arthur smiled and returned the hug, patting Ginny's back with an absent-minded rhythm, just like he had, many, many years before.

His baby girl. His baby was going to be someone else's wife. At that thought, the head of the Weasley house tightened his hold on his only daughter.

"Come now, the bride mustn't be late," Molly reminded, as she watched her husband reluctantly let go of their daughter. A loud yell from the backyard successfully earned their attention.

"Sounds like Charlie managed to get Cornus down," Ginny grinned, dabbing the corners of her eyes. Her parents chuckled and held out their hands. Ginny placed her hands onto her parents and followed them as they led her to a new journey of her life.

* * *

><p>Harry, by now, was very accustomed to attention. Three years with his Auror partners taught him to realize how useful attention could be, if used at the right time.<p>

He had truly learnt the art of manipulating attention at the feet of two masters.

The attention that was enforced onto him all his life now became a precious web of networks, allowing him easy access to information, street or otherwise, he would never had come to enjoy if he were half a recluse he was in Hogwarts.

And for all you Muggles out there, street-information was unpolished gems in any Auror investigation or mission. That was the first of the many painful lessons he learnt in his three years.

He was rather surprised at the amount of information he could obtain from the lurkers in quiet alleys, simply with a flash of the ever-famous scar, a sincere smile and a shining new coin or two.

When faced with the task of greeting the dozens of guests who turned up for his wedding, Harry slipped into his usual 'Auror' self, shaking hands with each of the guest and asking a concerned question about their family.

"_Make an effort to remember something unique about someone, and express concern on it. This will open many, many doors for you," she advised. _

"_Like a server remembering the rareness of a customer's steak to get his attention?" he teased jovially. _

"_Shut up, you medium-rare prat."_

As another strand of memory floated into his mind, Harry's smile grew wider. The memory of the fights, arguments, jokes and laughter kept him in the mood he needed to be for this wedding: relaxed.

More guests arrived and took their seats (inclusive of the entire Holyhead Harpies, the Minister of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts), Harry found the height of his emotions climbing to a blend of ecstasy and anticipation. In between an interval, he raised his hand to his eyes, shielding his vision from the beautiful sun.

The sky was clear and the gems caught the rays of the sun, sparkling with golden shimmer with the unsaid blessings from two people he was closest to the past three years.

He smiled.

It was going to be a beautiful wedding.

"CORNUS!"

Harry's smile drooped.

He needed a dragon-sitter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I know I promised in the previous chapter that this would be the ceremony, but as I wrote the little moments that Harry and Ginny went through, I felt this deserves a chapter of its own. So, please take this as a filler chapter, while the fifth and final chapter will be the actual ceremony.

Sorry for the delay between updates. A new job can take just about every last bit of energy and time a person could have. I will try to update more regularly.

Lots of *love* for those who stuck with this little fic despite the delays.

For my reviewers:

**Rb2312: **Thank you for all your reviews. In reply to your last question about DSM, well… keep guessing. ;) (I know, I'm rather evil. *grins*)

**SunshineWitch29: **Thank you. I enjoyed imaging how the three kids would be like growing up with a dragon in the house.

**Sinfairchild: **Yes, Fred's gift will appear. Next chapter. I promise. The story behind Harry and his partners is also in the works. The flow of the story is much smoother there, compared to this, ironically. Thank you for your lovely review! *hearts*

**Mcl2000:** Here's more! Thank you!

Signing off  
>Rainremember<p> 


End file.
